


Taking Charge

by GoldenDearie



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Light Dom/sub, PWP, Rumbelle - Freeform, Sex, Smut, dom!Rumple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 10:51:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1742087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenDearie/pseuds/GoldenDearie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rumplestiltskin has never been good at denying Belle, so when she makes an incredibly tempting request, he's powerless to decline.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking Charge

**Author's Note:**

> There has been a lot of discussion about Rumbelle's sex life on tumblr lately, and I've seen many fics that cast Belle in the dominant role. I wanted to try things the other way around. I hope you enjoy!

Rumple was always   
careful with his wife. She was petite and breakable and so soft, and he was an old monster who didn't know his own strength. One touch from her was enough to alight flames within him that should have been long dead, and it was dangerous to feel so passionate towards someone you could so easily break. Their adventures between the sheets (as well as most any viable surface) were far and frequent, so frequent he was often concerned with keeping up with the exuberant young brunette.

He was unashamed to admit to himself that Belle had the power in their everyday relationship. She made better choices, acted more rationally, and was wholly and genuinely a good person, so it only made sense. That didn't mean that he didn't have his urges, but the key to such urges was to quell them before they grew too powerful.

It was simple, but as it was with most things, it had to get more complicated. The complication came in the form of his wife of all people. He was used to short skirts and high heels, so it truly shouldn't have gotten to him. But when she came home one day in a skirt as short as Lacey would have worn and heels just as high, his eyes bulged out of his head. The heels were bright red, the color that had always been his weakness on her, and the skirt had a small slit running up the side, displaying more of her glorious skin.

“Hello Rumple! Ruby and I went shopping. I'm sorry I'm a bit later than I said.” She greeted cheerfully, sauntering over to him and placing a chaste kiss to his lips. The kiss just made his desire flare up more despite how brief it was, his arms completely rigid by his side.

“Hey.” He said tightly, and he felt utterly foolish because he was Rumplestiltskin, and he should have managed more than just pathetic 'hey', but this woman could disarm him just by showing a bit of leg. Bright blue eyes regarded him curiously, always so curious and interested. 

“Is everything alright? You're awfully tense.” She said in concern, resting her hands on his chest, running them over his rapidly pounding heart. He rested his hands over her hips, desperate to touch her, even in a fairly innocent way.

“I'm quite well, my wife.” He said softly, and then she smiled and if he was still the lame, crippled spinner he was certain he would have fallen over from the radiance. She pursed her lips, sliding a hand all the way down his arm to entwine with one if his. She pulled him along with her and he followed obediently, unable to keep his eyes from taking in the view being behind her provided. She led him over to their sofa, gesturing for him to sit. She pulled his jacket off, leaving him in just his waistcoat, and got behind him, her knees on either side of him. He was pleasantly stifled as the scent of roses invaded his senses, his eyes falling shut to savor the aroma. 

Then her hands were on his shoulders, lightly kneading and massaging the knotted muscles residing in his back. Her legs tightened against his side, one of her legs stretching out to rest along his, her foot bumping his as she fidgeted. His mouth hung open as all the sensations continued at once, and he let out a soft, restrained noise as she pressed a sweet little kiss to below his ear, stroking his hair.

“You're killing me.” He murmured, and she let out an adorable yet slightly sultry laugh, her hands sliding along his shoulders. She kissed the side of his neck again and his hand ran along her smooth leg, dipping back as far as he could. 

“Why are you always so gentle? We've been together for so long... Surely you know you could be a little... Rougher.” She whispered into his ear, the tone sending chills up his spine, the hard length in his pants twitching.

“You would want that?” He asked breathily, his throat tight at the mere thought of taking her rough and hard, running his hands over every inch of her and marking her as his. It was primal and uncivilized.

And he wanted it badly.

“I would love it. I love you, and I want to try everything.” She said, running her tongue along the shell of his ear, making his eyes hood in pleasure. He slowly stood up, taking her by the wrists and pulling her up, holding gently but firmly. The control had shifted, and he let it fill him, let the power over her consume him. He was going to give her something better than anything she ever had, he was going to make her sob with pleasure.

“Go upstairs, get in bed, and take off everything. Except your heels.” He commanded, watching her bite her lower lip softly, fighting off a smile. She went to move and he tugged her back, looking at her sincerely. “And should you want to stop at any point, all you have to do is say so.” He added gently, pressing a soft kiss to her forehead. She just smiled, heading up the stairs, swaying her hips as she moved.

The second she was gone, he made his way into the kitchen, selecting a bottle of aged scotch. He poured himself a glass on the rocks, drinking it far too quickly to savor the liquid. He needed a little liquid courage to give Belle what she wanted, and he didn't have time to enjoy it. He waited another moment to get himself in check so he didn't harm instead of please, and he made his way up the stairs. He stepped extra firmly on the creaky floorboard to alert her of his presence, stopping just outside the door. He took a deep breath, schooling his features into a hardened frown, and he pushed the door open. 

His darling wife was lying on her back, one of her legs bent at the knee and resting straight up. She had followed his instructions and her body was on display for him, every inch of pale skin enticing and beautiful. One of her arms kept her head propped up as she looked up at him innocently, wetting her painted red lips. He tried to keep his face as impassive as possible, but she had left him breathless. His eyes roamed freely, lingering on her hardened pink nipples. Her cheeks were flushed and it made the whole sight even sexier, knowing she was slightly shy about her impending domination. All she wore was her heels and her wedding ring.

“Beautiful. Absolutely beautiful.” He said once he found his voice, making his way closer to the bed, so his legs were just brushing the side. Her nervous face shifted into a radiant smile, and his gaze softened slightly. Just for a moment, then his desire overwhelmed him, his face shifting to stern. He ran his hand across her cheek, starting to slowly run it across her body, dragging it down. He watched the way she shifted slightly the closer he got to her crotch, and he stopped just before he reaches the desired are, instead running his hand along her thighs and shapely legs. “I've always loved your legs. Did you know that?” He asked, sitting on the edge of her bed, bringing her leg closer to him and trailing his lips along it. She didn't say a word, watching him with a parted mouth, her breasts rising and falling with every breath. “I said, did you know that?” He repeated sharply, watching her eyes darken at the tone.

“I've always known. I catch you looking sometimes.” She said softly, and her words made him smirk, envisioning her catching him sweep his eyes over every inch of her, knowing she'd smirk and inwardly giggle. He kissed along her thighs, hearing the way her breath hitched. He ghosted a finger along her slit, looking up at her in delight.

“You naughty girl. You're soaked.” He said with glee, pulling his hand away, the touch fleeting and more to test her. She whimpered, edging her hips up, and he pinned them down swiftly. “No, don't move.” He said firmly, coming up so his face was level with her own. He pressed his face into her neck, inhaling the scent of her before pressing hot kisses to her skin, causing her to gasp beautifully. He gently nibbled the side of her neck, one hand coming up to gently massage her breast, his fingertips rolling the hard nipple slowly.

“Rumple.” She moaned softly, her eyes falling shut as she relaxed completely, her hand coming up to grip his shirt. His name on her pretty lips sent a jolt to his groin, and he discreetly unbuckled his belt with one deft hand. He kissed along her collarbone to the other side of her neck, sucking on a piece of tender skin before gently nipping, leaving a mark that would surely be visible to any who looked at her. The idea was enthralling, to show everyone she was taken, taken by him and no one else. He kissed along her jaw, coming to her lips and kissing her deeply, his hand giving her other breast similar attention. She kissed him back desperately and he swallowed one of her moans, his tongue pushing inside her mouth and stroking her own. She was subservient as she responded, letting him control the pace of the kiss, her candy lips so sweet he was in heaven. 

“Belle, spread your legs apart for me.” He rasped against her lips, giving her one last searing kiss before coming up on his knees, looking down at her. She complied instantly, her hands gripping the expensive bedspread, her lipstick slightly smeared, the imperfection making her even more perfect, like a chipped rim on a teacup. He leaned down so he was between her legs, his lips coming to wrap around a pert nipple, slowly sucking and softly nibbling, one hand slipping between her thighs, a sole finger delving inside her. Her back arched under the touch and he began to slowly pump his finger in and out of her. She made the most delicious noise, her head falling back on the bed as a moan turned to a sigh of content. 

He switched to her other breast, lavishing the nipple in soft laps and gentle bites, a second finger joining the one that pressed inside. Her breath picked up, and heavy breathing had never sounded quite so nice. He chanced a glance up at her face, smirking around her nipple as he saw it was twisted in pleasure, her mouth hanging open. 

“How's that feel?” He growled out as his fingers picked up their pace, hot open mouthed kisses landing on her porcelain skin. 

“A-amazing! So good, Rumple.” She nearly squeaked, and he could feel her heart pounding out of her chest, the beat matching his own. He lifted her hips up, bringing his face between her legs and slowly running his tongue along her dripping slit. She yelped softly, and his tongue slid up to her clit, lapping at it slowly, his tongue pressing down flatly. He traced a figure eight with his tongue, making her hips jump forward. His tongue delved a bit deeper as his hunger for her grew, his tongue working faster, desperate to taste more of her. “I... I...” She began, her voice choked and thick and he knew what she was trying to convey, so he rubbed her clit slowly. She climaxed with a cry of his name, her body trembling as her hips grinding in an attempt to get more contact. He licked her during her whole climax, groaning from how splendid she tasted, never pulling his face away, not until she went slack, panting. He slowly came up, pressing kisses along her trembling body, feeling her hands tangle in his hair.

“Hands down.” He said despite the pleasure her touch in his locks gave him, but she didn't move, too distracted by her pleasure to do anything else. “Down.” He said more firmly, gathering her wrists in one strong hand and pinning them over her head. He suddenly knew how he wanted to take her and he smirked, pulling his tie off and wrapping the silk around her wrists, binding them together. “That's what happens when you don't listen, Belle. You get tied up.” He said sternly, watching her closely, seeing she still looked eager.

“Please, take me Rumple. I want more.”

“You what?” He asked, cocking his head at her, making her whine softly, struggling against the tie. 

“Please! Please take me! I want you inside me, please.” She said desperately, the last word more of a whimper, her eyes on his pleadingly. He smirked slightly, up on his knees as he unzipped his trousers. She licked her lips as she watched him ease his erection out, and he sighed softly as the relief hit him. He positioned himself between her legs, guiding himself to her slit and slowly rubbing the tip along her folds, making both of them hiss in pleasure. “Please, I-”

Her sentence was cut off by a sharp cry as he pushed inside her in one steady and smooth thrust. Her head fell back against the bed once more and he pressed forward until he was completely sheathed inside her. He leaned his forehead on her own a moment, unable to help the tender kiss he pressed to her lips. He lifted himself up, holding her tied wrists down with one hand, pressing them down above her head. His other hand braced beside her head to give him adequate leverage. 

He pulled his hips back and thrust back inside, moving at a steady but firm pace. Her eyes were closed and her legs wrapped around him, holding him tightly. He could feel the point of her heel against his leg and it made him groan slightly, his eyes on her face.

“No. Open your eyes now. I want to see your eyes as I fuck you.” He commanded in a low tone, his accent heavier than usual. Her eyes practically sprang open as she looked up at him, bright blue orbs full of pleasure, lust, and love all at once. She was the definition of perfection as he pumped in and out of her, filling her to the brim each time, her tight walls around him like a vice. Her eyes hooded slightly as she looked at him, though a gentle squeeze to her wrists made her open them fully. 

“Oh, Rumple.” She whimpered softly, her back arching up off the bed, shifting the angle slightly. 

“Good girl, very good girl.” He murmured, his head hanging back as he picked his pace up, his thrusts raining down harder. She cried out his name again, her moans filling the room and mixing with his own. She was ecstasy, and he knew he would never get enough of her body, nor would he ever get enough of her love. His hand pinned her wrists down a bit harder as he pounded into her, their eyes locked. “You're close, aren't you?” He asked hoarsely, watching as she nodded immediately, whimpering quietly. “Don't cum until I do. You'll cum with me.” He demanded, feeling his own climax steadily building. He held off as long as he could, keeping his eyes locked on her own. He knew he couldn't hold off any longer so he leaned down, claiming her in a deep, dominant kiss before he pulled back. “Belle, now!”

She screamed his name out as she came, and he groaned her own out as he spilled inside her. He thrusted both their orgasms out, his thrusts losing rhythm and becoming erratic and desperate. Her hips rolled up to meet him as tears of pleasure stung her eyes, a smile on her face as they rode their climaxes out together. He was nearly dizzy with the pleasure as he collapsed on her thin frame, keeping some of his weight off by bracing his elbows on the bed. They both panted as they came down, her body going slump under his, his member still buried inside her. He held her close to him as a few tears slipped out of her eyes, though she was wearing a big and bright smile. 

“Is that what you meant by rough?” He asked breathlessly, slowly pulling away and rolling on his back, pulling her into his arms, cradling her shaking body to his chest.

“That was fantastic. I can't believe it took so long to do that.” She whispered softly, nuzzling into his still clothed chest, her tied hands outstretched along him. He reached out and untied the tie, pulling her red wrists up to his mouth and pressing soft kisses to the tender skin. She sat up just enough to begin unbuttoning his waistcoat and then his shirt, untucking it to expose his chest, pressing a soft kiss over his heart.

“I agree. If you'll permit, that will happen much more. That was incredible.” He said, the tie resting over both of them, her arms wrapping around him as she snuggled into his chest.

“Please. I loved it.” She said with a bright smile, leaning up and kissing his lips softly. 

“I love you.” He countered, smiling wide as she giggled happily, clearly heady from her orgasms.

“I love you too, Rum.” She said, leaning her face in the crook of his neck. He kept an arm around her as he ran his hand along the tie, smirking.

“I think I have a new favorite tie.” He said, gesturing to the paisley patterned blue tie, a smirk in place.

“Me too. Now it holds this wonderful memory.” She said, closing her eyes and breathing him in, one hand resting over his own on the tie.

“Soon they all will.” He murmured, the smirk never fading from his lips. She gave him the naughtiest smile, holding him close. He was beyond happy in the moment with Belle, and his heart swelled with love for her as he looked down at her. He pulled her tighter to him, melting from the way she looked against his chest. He loved her so much, and he would forever cherish every moment with her, especially ones laced in perfection like this. They basked in the afterglow, holding each other and wearing matching smiles, symbols of their bliss as husband and wife.


End file.
